Spring break
by Degenerate X
Summary: While everyone is away on vacation,Troy will try to prove his love for Gabriella while they are alone. STORY REDONE. 100 TIMES BETTER THAN BEFORE. I REALLY ENJOY CAPS LOCK.
1. I'M TIRED OF BASKETBALL!

**In a very strange decision, I've began a process I like to think of as "story refurbishing". It begins with "Spring Break". Basically what I'm doing is going back, editing, adding, and taking away from my older(crappier) stories, and replacing the old chapter with "fictionally remastered" chapters. Hope you enjoy. Review if you wish.**

_Description: Chad and the rest of the wildcats are off to the NBA playoffs, Taylor's off to camp. What a great Spring Break right? Wrong. Troy's staying home this year and Gabriella's decided not to go to camp. Being the only two left, Troy and Gabriella form a friendship that could possibly blossom into something more..._

"WOOOOOOOO, SPRING BREAK!" Troy exclaimed, walking into the hallways of East High, which were full of eager students cleaning out their lockers, rushing to get home to start their vacation.

It was true, Spring Break had finally made it's way around, after two vacation-less months, finally...SPRING BREAK!

"So, I figure we could get my bro to take us to the playoffs again, maybe we could..." Chad Danforth, Troy's best friend, and teammate started, but Troy quickly cut him off,

"Nope, I think I'm just going to stay home this year."

"Are you kidding me man? Every year the team gets together at Spring Break go's to the playoffs, you can't ruin the tradition." Chad said.

"Sorry man, but I guess I just killed it." Troy shrugged, stopping to get a drink.

"Oh come on dude, it's the biggest basketball game of the year!" Chad exclaimed..

"Did you ever think I might be a little..."basketballed" out." Troy shrugged.

''What the heck are you talking about?" Chad chuckled.

"A whole season of it, nine montrhs training for it, eeeevery day having my dad beat it into my head, and the one little possible week I have to get away from it...you want me to, watch it." Troy sighed, stopping in the middle of the hallway.

"I...uhhhh, I still don't follow." Chad mumbled.

Troy sighed and closed his eyes.

"DON'T YOU GET IT? I'M TIRED OF FREAKING BASKETBALL!" He shouted.

The entire school fell silent.

"Yeah...but...your...your the playmaker...you can't be tired of..." Chad began.

"Well guess what? I AM!" Troy exclaimed, bumping Chad's shoulder as he stormed off.

"Hey Shar, have you ever noticed that race car is still race car spelled backwards?" Ryan asked, as Sharpay applied lipstick in front of her locker mirror.

Suddenly Troy stormed by, shoving Ryan into the rows of lockers.

Ryan's books spilled everywhere.

"JERK!" Sharpay shouted as Troy threw open the front doors of the school.

"Come on Ryan, forget about that jerk Troy." Sharpay said, handing Ryan his book.

"Thanks Shar." He smiled, taking the book

"Now finish cleaning my locker." She said, walking off to flirt with the chemistry teacher.

Ryan sighed, "_Why does my sister have to be the devil_?" He thought.


	2. This time for sure

**2 HOUR LATER AFTER SCHOOL LET OUT...**

Troy was laying in his room, lights off, listening to P.O.D, when his dad walked in.

"Hey son, you want to go shoot some hoops?" He asked, as Troy cut the music down.

"Nah...I'm just gonna rest for now." He said.

''Ok, if you get bored just tell me, we can do something together." Jack smiled..

Troy nodded as Jack walked out of his room.

Troy cut the music back on.

Nearly twenty minutes has passed, he was nearly asleep, when his mother walked in.

"Sweetie you have a phone call." She smiled handing him the phone.

"Thanks mom." he mumbled, taking the phone.

"Chad, for the last time, I'm not going." He sighed.

"Ummmm...Troy?." A MUCH diffrent voice than Chad's asked.

"Oh...uhhh, hello?" Troy asked, a bit embarrassed,

"Hi, ummm, it's Gabriella." The voice said.

"OH! Uh...hi..., uhhhh, Gabriella, sorry about that..." He said, jumping up.

"Hi Troy." She giggled.

"So...I assume you were talking about the big basketball thing the other guys were going to?" She asked

"Uhhhh, yeah." He replied, cutting his lights on.

"Why don't you wanna go, I thought you loved basketball, Mr. Playmaker." She smiled.

"Oh I do, but I felt like staying home this year, I'm just really tired, two months without one holiday except the weekend, and just two months ago we played the championship game, and you and I were in the musical, I mean I'm beat." He sighed.

"Oh I understand, well never mind." She said.

"Never mind what?" He asked.

"Well, remember when I said that I could beat you on the basketball game?" She asked.

"Uhhhh...sort of." He laughed.

"Well, my brother just got home from the army for his leave..." Gabriella began, but Troy cut her off,

Wait, you have a brother...in the army?"

"Yeah, but that's not the point, well he missed my birthday, so when he got here, he bought me a new PlayStation 2, and I sort of thought, if you wanted, you could come over and we could play, if you wanted to, but your worn out, so..." She began.

"NO! I mean...who really said I was tired, I'd love to come over...uhhh, play...with you...BUT THE GAME...not like...I mean your not that...kind of girl...are you?" He asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Troy, just get your foot out of your mouth and get over here." She laughed.

"Oh...ok." He turned bright red, "But your mom..."

"Troy, come on it's my mom, she thinks your the nicest boy in the world." She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Oh...cool, I guess I'll ask my mom and dad, I'm sure they'll say yes, I mean why wouldn't they, I mean you've met my mom, she loves you...BUT NOT LIKE...cause...she's married, and you...your not that kind of girl...are you? No, don't answer that, and my dad...is...uhhhh...

"Tell you what, I'll make us some snacks, you can untie your tongue and ask you parents." She smiled, saving troy from the spotlight.

"Ok...uhhh, good, I'll be there in...a little while." He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ok Troy, see you in a little while." She giggled..

"Ok, bye." He said.

He made sure the phone was off...

"YEEEESSSSS!!! I've got a date!...sort...of." He mumbled.

He quickly headed downstairs.

"Mom I'm going to Gabriella's house." He said as he put his jacket on.

"Wait, a minute, what are you two going to do?" She asked, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Play video games...and...stuff..." He mumbled.

She thought for a second,"_Oh he's a smart boy..._"Have fun sweetie."

"Thanks mom, love you, bye." He said as he ran out of the front door.

Jack Bolton walked into the living room, newspaper in hand.

"Where's he off to in such a hurry, I thought he was tired?"

"To Gabriella's house."Said Mrs.Bolton, cutting the T.V. off and standing up.

"WHAT! You just let him go?!" Mr.Bolton exclaimed, throwing the paper down.

"Jack, Troy loves the girl, I think she's very sweet, I still don't know what you have against her." Mrs.Bolton laughed.

Jack shook his head in disbelief and stormed off into the other room.

**MEANWHILE...**

Troy was nearly at her house, as he thought, "_This is the big one, no one is here around to stop you, her mom has to do something at one point, she couldn't watch us the whole time, this is it, tonight I will finally kiss Gabriella."_


	3. Those eyes

Well here we are once more,I was stunned that I actually got 10 reviews,actually 15,I would like to thanks everyone for reviewing,even though I forced you(Sort of),so anyway,Troy was walking to Gabbi's house when we left off..

After about twenty minutes,Troy finally made it to the Montez's house.Troy knocked on the door twice,and a few seconds later Miss(not sure if she was still married or not,in my story she's not)Montez opened the door."Ow hi Troy,Gabriella has been waiting for you,she's up in her room,you can go on up'' "Thanks" Said Troy with a smile.Troy walked up the spiral staircase,there were 3 doors,Troy knocked on one,nothing,he knocked on a another,"Come in" Said Gabriella.Troy tried to open the door,but it would'nt open."Ow,twist it a little" Said Gabriella.Troy twisted the knob about five times,before it opened."You know if you want me to put a lock on your door or something,I don't think that little twisty thingy is going to keep much out.''Said Troy.Gabriella laughed a little and said,''It's not a security system,it's broke.Troy looked around her room,he had only been in it twice,one time to apologize to Gabriella for what he said(the part from the movie,and the other time,when she was sick,Troy brought her her homework and flowers(wink wink).''So,I figured we could play the game,then if you would like we could go rent a movie." Said Gabriella."Sure,that would cool'' Said Troy."so,when was the last time you played?" Asked Gabriella."about a year,but I'm still pretty good." Said Troy."And how would you know that?" She asked.''Trust me,I just am." Said Troy."Ok lets see about that." Said Gabriella,as she cut the game on,after a while it finally loaded.Troy and Gabriella played for about twenty minuted before Gabriella broke out the snacks."Do you want mild or spicy chips?" She asked."Mild,I hate spicy food." Said Troy."I love spicy food." Said Gabriella."Stop,wait,your cheating."Whined Gabriella."No I told you I was still good." Said Troy smiling.Suddenly Gabriella had a wicked idea,she grabbed a handfull of spicy chips and slipped them into Troy's bag when he was'nt looking.Troy stuffed a handfull of chips into his mouth."And Bolton's steals the ball from Montez,things are not working in her favor tonight,Bolton shots..."Troy did'nt finish,he coughed a little,then alot,he dropped the controler,and began to gulp down his soda,as Gabriella made basket after basket."Montez 45/Bolton 37,what a comeback,not only did she beat Troy,she broke her old high score."Said Gabriella."Ow man,that was'nt funny,I had you beat.''Said Troy."Sorry Troy,so whats it like to get beat by a girl?"Asked Gabriella laughing.Suddenly Troy grabbed her a tickled her sides,she began to laugh uncontrolably,"TROY...STOP HAHAHAHAHA...I CAN'T...I CAN'T BREATH."She said between laughs.They were rolling around on her bed,as she tried to get Troy to stop,after a few seconds he let go.Troy was still laughing,suddenly he realized he was almost on top her her,their faces about 5 inches apart.''I..."Was all Troy could say,staring into her beautiful eyes,the pools of beauty,it was as if Troy was completly enticed with her,he could'nt think,he could'nt breath,all he could do was stare into her radiant,beautiful eyes,gleaming with intellgence,shining with innocence.Suddenlt the door began to rattle,Troy jumped up and so did Gabriella.Miss Montez walked in and said,"You kids ok in here,you need anything,chips,soda?" "No mom,it's ok were good,right Troy?"Said Gabriella.Troy nodded."Well if you two need anything,just tell me. "Said Miss Montez as she walked out of the room."Ok mom thanks." Said Gabriella.Gabriella turned around and Troy just stared at her,in akward silence."Ummm,want to watch some T.V,a new season of American Idols on,the auditions are always funny." Said Gabriella.''Yeah,that would be cool." Said Troy.They both sat on Gabriella's bed as she flipped the T.V on._"TROY YOU IDIOT,you had a perfect chance and you blew it!''_Troy thought.

Well what did you think,same thing applys to this chapter,10 reviewsnew chapter.Ow yeah,and about the whole disclaimer thing,I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL!Ok,so review and tell me what you think,I am open to any suggestions,character deaths anything you think would be better in this story,if you don't want to post it so everyone can see,my email is 


	4. Just Friends

Man I was shocked with all the review,I mean I thought people would be tired of Troy/Gabbi story by now,just last week I could'nt stand them myself,but I saw the error of my ways and decided to write this story,plus I'm pumped for Spring break(1 1/2 days away!).So i read all the reviews,duh and to answer questions,when I write ow i mean like o,not like,Ow mr vice president you just shot me in the face,more like,Ow,I was'nt expecting to see you,so from now on I'll spell it o,is everyone cool with that,O and by the way,I will also begin to write the way people have began suggesting,well ok here you go...

**ABOUT 30 MINUTES AND 20 BAD AND 2 GOOD AUDITIONS LATER...**

"I thought that the last guy was good" Said Troy.

"I don't know,when he tried to hit that high note,he really blew,and that Simon guy...Mrs.Darbus is nicer than him." Gabriella said.

Troy laughed a little.

"You know,the show is almost over,you want to go rent movie?'' He asked

"Wait,I want to see this last girl." Said Gabriella.

The girls sang her song,she made it thorugh,Gabriella was happy.

''Ok,let's go." She said.

Gabriella told her mother they were going to rent a movie,she offerd to drive them,but Gabriella said she would rather take a nice walk to the video store,Troy agreed with her.

"So Troy,what was with the whole...gazing...eye thing?" She asked.

"O,ummmm,I was...umm...you just...I don't know." Said Troy looking down,beat red.

Gabriella knew she was putting Troy on the spot,so she changed the subject,"So,What movie do you want to rent"

"O,ummm,well what kind of movies do you like?" He asked.

"Well,I like romance flicks,not like...you know what I mean,funny,and ummm,well this is going to sound weird,but I kind of like scary movies.'' She said.

"O,well thats cool,I like scary movies to,but I never really likes romance or funny,if I wanted to laugh,I'd tell a joke or watch Sharpay and Ryan perform." Said Troy.

Gabriella laughed a little and said,"Your real cool guy Troy,I mean when we first met,I did'nt know what to think,I mean,one minute I was enjoying a good book,the next I'm under the spot-lite,next to some guy with a microphone in front of me,I did'nt have any plans on singing,but then I heard you sing,and I felt like...like...

"Kindergarten." Said Troy,remembering what reference she made a few months ago when they were talking.

"Yeah...sort of,I mean all the people staring at me just melted away,and all I could see was you." She said.''

Troy was starting to feel weird again,like he was really nervous.

"Troy,I'm really really glad we met,I mean I know this is going to sound crazy,but I always thought of you as more than a friend." She said.

Troy's heart skipped a beat(No,it did not actually skip a beat,you know what I mean).

"M...more than a...friend?" He said in a shakey voice.

"Yeah,like a...best friend.'' She said.

Troy heart sunk,"O,just a...best friend."

''What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said,trying to look happy.

They finally arived at the video store.

Troy opened the door for Gabriella.as they both walked in.

"You two need any help?" Asked the clerk.

''No thank you,just looking.'' Said Troy.

They looked around for about 20 minuted before they decided on two,Walk the Line(don't own,but Johhny Cash is a god),and (ummm crap I can't think of a good pg-13 scary movie,so lets say they decided on Walk the Line,and .

Insert title here

They payed the clerk and left the store.

"I've never heard of Johhny cash before,was he like a basketball player?'' Asked Gabriella.

Troy laughed a little,but then he looked at Gabriella's face,and realized...she was'nt joking(now usually if you don't know who Johhny Cash is,I suggest you should shot yourself,but Gabriella is to hot to shoot,so...)

"O my God,your serious,you've never heard of Johhny Cash,Hurt,Ring of fire,Folsom Prison,Man in black?" Said Troy.

"Are those basketball plays?" She asked.

"O man,you have got so much to learn." Said Troy.

They finally got back to Gabriella's house,they went inside and up to her room,they popped Walk the line in first.

About 30 minutes into the movie Troy jumped up and said,"O my gosh,it's 9:47,I have to get home."

''Wait,were having so much fun,I know this is going to sound really crazy,but if your parents will let you,do you want to spend the night?" Said Gabriella...

O man,spend the night,man I tell you what,I would sell my soul just to get to hang out with Vannessa Anne Hudgens(Gabriella) for a few hours,but anyways,man the whole night,but wait,what about Jack,and Miss Montez never approved,only 3 chapters left to go,so once again,10 review,new chapter,ow and for the last chapter,it will be about 2 1/2 times as long as this one.So once again,any suggestions at all,so...there you go WAIT! there is a twist,now I want 15 reviews per chap.! I know I'm a son of a...Sharpay lol,so 15 reviews,new chapter...


	5. Spend the night?

Well guys(sigh),I'm glad to be getting all these reviews,I should have 45 right now,but I only have about 41,but hey close enough,I'm really depressed,today,just 1/2 days away till spring break one of my favorite teachers and a man I consider a very very good friend,told us that tommorow was his last day with our school,he cannot support his family on the wages he was making,I'm very depressed,so my depression might rub off on this chapter,just warning you...

"Spend the night?" Said Troy.

''Yeah,what have you never spent the night at somebodys house?" She asked.

"Well yeah." Said Troy,truth was Troy has spent the night at tons of people houses,Chad,Jason.Zeke,and tons of his old buddy,but no where on that list was one of those a girl.

"Well,here,call your parents,I'll ask my mom." She Said,handing him a phone and walking out of the room.

"Spend the night." Troy whispered to himself.

Troy called his house.His mother answed.

"Hello." She said.

"Hey mom,it's Troy,umm listen,I know this is going to sound weird,but Gabriella invited me to spend the night." He said.

"Oh,spend the night?" She asked in an unsure voice.

"Well yeah,we just rented two movies and were having a great time." Said Troy.

''Has Gabriella's mother approved?" She asked.

"Well I don't know,she's asking right now." Said Troy

Gabriella walked in the room,and smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"Hey mom,Gabriella's mom said ok." Said Troy.

''Well,could I speak with her mother?'' Asked Mrs. Bolton

Troy put the phone down and said(To Gabriella),"She wants to talk to your mom."

"No problem'' She said,taking the phone from Troy.

She walked out of the room and handed it to her mother,then she walked back into her room.

Troy and Gabriella stood at the door in silence,trying to hear anything they could.

They could her Miss Montez walking back to the room,they both jumped up,and ran to her bed,acting like they were looking at the dvd cover.

Miss Montez walked in the room,and handed Gabriella the phone,and said,"Troy I talked it over with your mother,I'll take you home..."

Troy and Gabriella's hearts sank.

"Tommorow" She said smiling.

Troy and Gabriella both looked up.

"Really?" Asked Gabriella.

"Yes,I'll be in the kitchen cooking dinner." She said walking out of the room.

"Wow,the whole night,I can't belive it." Said Troy.

Me neither,so what should we do first?'' She asked.

''Well first,do you always eat dinner at ten?'' Asked Troy.

Gabriella laughed and said,"No,our meat went bad so while we were out at the video store,my mom went out to buy some more,but it was frozen and takes a while to defrost."

''Oh,so next,we should probably finish Walk the Line." He said.

''Ok.'' She said.

They sat down on the bed together,after about 35 minutes the movie was almost over,when Miss Montez called for them.

"In a minute mom." Said Gabriella.

After about 15 minutes they both ran downstairs,there were three plates of food on the table that consisted of rice,beans,fajitas,and tortillas.

"Wow.'' Said Troy.

''What,do you not like this kind of food?" Asked Miss Montez.

"No no,it's just,well It's just I never really have eaten food like this." Said Troy.Being a basketball player,Troy's father limited him to eating certain things,mostly salad and water,things like that.

"Well,I guess...its the start of something new...again.'' Said Gabriella smiling.

Troy smiled back and they all sat down,after they said grace,they began to eat,Troy took one bite,and after about 5 minuted cleaned his plate.

"So,I take it you like my cooking?" said miss Montez.

"Are you kidding,it's the best,and I'm not trying to be polite,this is way better than the food my mom cooks." Said Troy.

Gabriella and her mother laughed.

After about 10 minutes Gabriella and her mom finished their food,and Troy and Gabriella headed upstairs.

"I want you two in bed by 11:30." Said Miss Montez.

"Ok mom" Said Gabriella.

"Ok Miss Montez.'' Said Troy

Gabriella and Troy both sat down on the edge of her bed.

''So where do I sleep?" Asked Troy.

''Well,I have some spare blankets and a pillow,you could sleep in here on the floor,or on the couch downstairs,or I could do one of those things and you could sleep on my bed." She said.

Troy laughed a little and said,"Now why would I want to sleep on you bed?"

She laughed and pulled him back onto the bed.

''See,it's really comfortable." She said yawning.

Troy yawned to(so did I).

Troy eyelids were getting heavy and so were Gabriellas.

"This is a comfortable bed.Said Troy.

"Told you." Said Gabriella half asleep.

Troy outstretched his arm,and Gabriella layed her head in it,moving closer to him.

"I really had fun today." She said.

''Me too'' Said Troy.

Gabriella yawned one more time,and said,''Troy,I can't stay awake,but I promise we'll get up early tommorow and well watch the other movie."

"It's ok,don't worry about it,go to sleep.'' He said.

"Thanks,good night Troy...I love you." She said.

Troy eyes shot open,"_I love you_." the words echoed through his mind,he juast sat there not knowing what to say,so he said the only thing that sounded right.

"Good night Gabbi,I love you too.'' He said,but he looked over,she was sound asleep.

Troy just lay there,enjoying Gabriella's warm embrace."_I should get up."_ He kept thinking to himself,but that plan never quite materalized,as he fell sound asleep right next to her.

Well what did you think.oh and about my teacher,I was'nt kidding,he really left our school,but our class got together and threw him a nice going away party,I feel that he really saw how much we appreciated him,so that kind of made things better,on a lighter note,my sister just had a baby today!It was a girl,how bout this name,Asya,only my sister,and on the way out my parents and I got stuck in an elevater,it sucked,because I remembered the opened to resedent evil,and was like Oh crap! but after a few minutes,the doors opened,and we got ok.So tell me what you think,I've decided not to take my anger out on Troy and Gabbi...or did I...2 more chapters to go...


	6. Do you have a father?

Well,right now I have about 50 reviews,I won't post the last chapter untill I get 65,I'm hoping to have about 75-80 reviews in the end.

The time was 11:47,Miss Montez was on the way up to her daughters room to tell her and Troy to go to sleep,she opened the door,and saw that Gabriella and Troy were both asleep..in each others arms.

She pondered wether or not to wake Troy and tell him to sleep somewhere else.But they both were sleeping so peacefully,and it really was'nt hurting anyone,she decided to leave them alone.

**9 HOURS LATER...**

Gabriella yawned and began to strectch when she realized that someone was right next to her,she rolled over and was staring down Troy.

''Good Morning." He said.

''Troy,wait,what...how are you..." She remembered last night,everything that happened,the way her and Troy were laying together,the way she was so sleepy she could'nt stay awake,and when she told Troy...she loved him.

"So,how bout breakfast." Said Troy.

''Umm,ok.'' Said Gabriella,getting up,pulling the cover off of her.

''How did this get on me?" She asked holding up the cover.

"I woke up last night,and you were shivering,It was on that chair,so I put it on you,sorry if I was'nt suppose to." He said.

Gabriella smiled and said,"It's ok,my grandmother gave this to me before she passed away,I use to love to cuddle up with it and read my favorite books when I was little"

"Oh. Said Troy.

''So is my mom cooking.?" Asked Gabriella.

''No,but I thought since she made me dinner,I could take you you and her out for breakfast." Said Troy.

''Oh,ok that would be cool,well,let me fix myself up a bit,and we can go." She said.

"Umm,ok.'' Said Troy in an unsure voice.

Gabriella walked into her bathroom and started putting makeup on and fixing her hair.

Troy walked around her room,looking at her pictures,and such,mostly one's of her and her mother a few of her and her brother,none of her father.

"Hey,umm Gabriella,I have a question." Said Troy

''Shoot.'' She said.

''Umm,I really can't think of any other way to put this so,here it is,Do you have..." He started.

''A what?'' She asked

''A...dad?" He asked.

She stopped combing her hair,and just stared at Troy.

''I'm really sorry,I did'nt mean to.." Troy started but Gabriella cut him off,

"It's ok,he died about five years ago." She said.

"Umm,if you don't mind me asking,how did he...'' He started.

Gabriella sighed a little,she opened her dresser and pulled out a newspaper article,and handed it to Troy,what the headline read made Troy gasp,he actually felt as if he were going to faint.He looked into her sad eyes and said,''Gabbi,I'm so sorry,I had no idea."

She smiled weakly and said,"It's ok."

Troy was kicking his self mentally for bringing back such pain to Gabriella.

"I'm so sorry." He said.

"It was just so sudden,my family,we were all happy,but then,it happened,that made my brother feel as if he owed it to my father to join the army,to get some kind of payback,but he never will,they will never find him" She said.

"Sure they will." Said Troy.

After a few minutes Gabriella got back and started fixing her hair again.

''Umm,I'm going to go see if your mom is up." Said Troy.

''Oh,ok." Said Gabriella

Troy walked out of the room,he was walking downstairs when his cellphone went off.

"Hello." He said.

"Hey Troy,it's Chad,wassup man?" Chad asked.

"Ow hey man,I'm just chilling with Gabriella.'' Said Troy.

"WHAT,your doing what?" Asked Chad.

''Were hanging out,she's really fun,we watched Walk the Line,and I spent the night." Said Troy.

''Wait you spent the night,and wait,Walk the Line,was'nt that about that old dead guy?'' Asked Chad.(Forgive me Johhny)

Troy sighed and said,"Never mind,anyway,so whats up with you and the rest of the team?"

"Man you missed out,this is awsome,I'm sure the Spurs will win this time." Said Chad.

''Well,I'm taking Gabriella and her mom out to breakfast.'' Said Troy.

''Man,you sure do like her,don't you?'' Asked Chad.

"Umm,SHHHHHHH,your breaking up,I'll SHHHHHHHHH,you SHHHHHHHHHH,ey." Troy said as he hung up the phone.

Troy walked down stairs,Miss Montez was packing some things into a box.

"Umm,Miss Montez," Said Troy.

"Oh,good morning Troy.'' Said Miss Montez smiling.

"Good morning,I was wondering ,if you wanted to go out for breakfast,since you made me such a good dinner last night.'' Said Troy.

"Oh,Troy,I would love to but I usually don't eat breakfast." Said Miss Montez.

''Oh,well thats ok,is it ok if I take Gabriella to get some?" He asked.

"I'm sure she would love that." She said.

Troy smiled and walked back up to Gabriella's room.

She was sitting on the edge of her bed,polishing her finger nails,when Troy walked in.

"You ready?'' She asked.

''Only if you are." He said smiling.

''Well then lets go...Oh,wait.'' She said.

''You can go wait downstairs." She said.

''Ok,well I'll be waiting." He said.

He walked out of the room,and she walked up to her bed and put a news paper article in her dresser that read,

**TERRORIST BOMB THE WORLD TRADE CENTER.**

HOLY CRAP!I honestly have to say that I suprised myself with the end of this chapter,I tell you what if that ain't the deepest crap you have ever read,I don't know what is,anyway,as soon as I have 65 reviews total,I will post...(drumroll please) (dramatic voice) **_THE LAST CHAPTER!_** Will Troy ever get that kiss,review to find out...


	7. Last chance

(WWE's Ric Flair's theme begins to play)(Dramatic voice)_LADIES AND GENTLEMEN,BOYS AND GIRLS,ARE YOU READY!_You have reviewed America,Troy,Gabbi,you do not have the least number of reviews,you are both through to the next chapter.lol (American Idol humor),so I have to say sorry for the delay,I had most of the chapter written up already,when my comp got a virus,I did a system recovery snd lost everything,so I hade to rewrite,plus I lost intrest in this story,so it was kind of hard to focus,but,and as promised the exciting conclusion to Spring Break...AFTER...I WOULD LIKE TO HAVE EVERYONE'S ATTETION PLEASE!I would just like to take this time to apologize to James'-gurl7492 for using the word ow instead of the word oh,but you have to understand people,I write my stories at like four in the morning,I don't sleep much,and I tend to make more...mistakes...than..._ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

After breakfast Gabriella and Troy were walking around the neighbor,when Gabriella said,''What should we do?''

"Well,we could ummm..." Troy started but he could'nt think of anything.

Gabriella suddenly got a huge smile on her face and said,"Troy,today were having a spa day."

''Beg pardon?'' Said Troy rasing one eyebrow.

''A spa day,facials,massages,eveything,they are great,me and my mom use to have these all the time before we moved here.'' She said.

''Well yeah,but are'nt those kind of things for girls?'' Said Troy.

''Oh come on,one time,my mom and I talked my brother into one." She said.

''Your army brother,into a spa day?'' Said Troy cracking up.

''You know...I would love a man who would take me on a spa date." She said,in a slightly seductive tone.

Troy sighed and said,''Fine,spa day it is."

Gabriella jumped up and down with excitement,and said,"Your the best.''Then she did something she did she had never done before...kissed him...on the cheek

Troy turned red and asked,"What was that for?''

"For being such a good friend.'' She said.

Troy smiled and rubbed his cheek.

**30 MINUTES LATER...**

''Well here it is." Said Gabriella,as they approached the day spa.

''Wow." Said Troy.

''So here are the rules,you have to be quite in here,and try not to interupt anybody if they look like they're...'' Gabriella started,but Troy cut her off,

"Gabriella,I'm not a little kid,I know what to do."

''I'm sorry." She said.

They went in and paid,then Gabriella walked away from Troy,after a while of looking around,he found her,she had changed into a...revealing robe.

''Wow...you...wow." Was all Troy was able to mumble.

''So,here's yours.'' She said handing him a robe.

''No way,I an not wearing that.'' Said Troy.

''You have to." She said.

''Fine.'' He said,taking the robe from her.

Troy relaxed after he saw his robe was different than hers,so he changed and headed out

''So,what first?'' Asked Troy.

''Well,how about a massage?'' Said Gabriella.

''Ok." Said Troy.

Well it's this way.'' Said Gabriella.

''Ok,go on,I'll be there in a second." Said Troy.

''Ummm,ok" She said as she walked away.

Troy put his clothes away,and was walking to meet with Gabriella when he ran straight into someone.

''Oh,I'm sorry.'' Said Troy,jumping up to help the person up,but when Troy saw who it was his eyes shot open.

''Troy Bolton?Just what are you doing in a day spa?'' Asked Ryan Evans.

''Gabriella drug me down here,what are you doing down here?'' Asked Troy.

''Sharpay drags me down here every weekend." Said Ryan.

''Oh,umm could we not mention this at school,or to Sharpay?'' Asked Troy.

''Sure...so umm I'll see you around." Said Ryan.

(I did'nt really feel like explaining about the whole time so...)

**3 1/2 HOURS LATER...**

Troy and Gabriella were on their way out of the spa.

''So?'' Asked Gabriella.

''What?'' Asked Troy.

''Did you like it?'' She asked.

''Oh yeah,it was great." He said.

''So tommorow maybe we can do something you want to do." She said.

''Spending time with you is what I want to do." Said Troy.

Gabriella smiled and said,''Troy your the sweetest guy I have ever know.''

Troy smiled but suddenly he new...it was time,he leaned in,and Gabriella closed her eyes,about one inch away...RING RING!

They instantly pulled apart,and Troy answed his phone.

''Hello." Said Troy.

''Troy just what the heck do you think you are doing?'' Asked a very angry Jack Bolton.

''Oh,hey dad." Said Troy,trying not to act like anything was wrong in front of Gabriella.

''Don't you hey dad me,you run out last night,to spend the night with that...girl,do you you think this is funny?'' He asked.

''Well dad were probably going back to her house to watch a movie and then I'll probably head home.'' He said.

"WHAT!Your not making any sense at all,get home right now!'' Said Jack.

''Ok dad see you in a few about an hour." Said Troy.

''Don't you hang up on me,I have a mind to kick your...(CLICK)" Jack started,but Troy hung up on him,and cut his phone off.

''Wow your dad sure sounded like he was taking it well." Said Gabriella.

''Taking what well?'' Asked Troy.

''You know,you and me hanging out." She said.

''Gabriella listen to me,I don't care what my dad thinks,or what anyone in the world thinks about mine and your friendship,I know how I feel about you,and you know how you feel about me,so thats that.'' Said Troy.

Gabriella smiled and hugged Troy.

"I love you." She said.

''I love you to Gabbi." Said Troy.

They pulled apart and kept walking.

They went back to Gabriella's house,watched the movie,and Troy headed home,where he got into a fight with his father.

''JUST WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! Jack Bolton shouted.

''I think I had a great time with my friend." Said Troy.

''That...TRASH,IS NOT YOUR FRIEND." Jack shouted.

''SHUT UP,YOU DON"T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HER,SHE IS SMART,SHE GOES TO CHURCH,AND...she's..." Troy started but he bit his toung.

''She's what?'' Asked Jack.

''SHE"S BEAUTIFUL,ON THE INSIDE AND OUT,AND IF YOU WOULD GIVE HER A CHANCE,YOU WOULD SEE THAT DAD." Troy shouted.then he stormed up to his room.

''YOU GET BACK HERE!" Shouted Jack,but Troy ignored him.

Troy walked into his room,and locked the door.

Jack beat on the door,but Troy ignored it.After a few more knocks he walked away.

Troy sat on his bed.looking at a picture of him and Gabriella from the musical a few months ago.

''_Well way to go Troy you blew it! _Troy thought.

(take note that that took place on Sunday)

**4 DAYS LATER...**

Over the past four days,Troy and Gabriella had talked on the phone,and instant messanged each other,becoming closer and closer.

''So Troy how about we catch a movie tonight,like at the movie theater?'' Gabriella asked.

''That would be cool,what should we go see?'' He asked.

"(_Insert title here_)She said.

''Oh yeah,I've been waiting to see that one,but it can't be as good as the first one." Troy said.

''I don't know Troy,I liked the second one." She said.

''Well there's only one way to find out.'' Said Troy.

''Ok Troy,I'll see you in...?" She asked

''About twenty minutes." Said Troy.

''Ok.'' She said.

**20 MINUTES LATER...**

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

''Oh hey Troy.'' Said Gabriella .

"Hey.'' Said Troy,"You look great."

Gabriella looked a little suprised that he would compliment her like that,he has never done it before,but she thought nothing of it,and said,"Ummm,thanks."

So they headed out.

''So how much does it cost to get in?'' She asked.

''About eight bucks.'' Said Troy.

''Oh is that all,just four each?'' She asked.

''Well,when I go with a friend,one of us pays,and let's the other(s) in through the back." Said Troy.

''But that's stealing.'' She said.

''No I'll tell you what's stealing,nine bucks for a medium popcorn,now that's stealing.'' He said.

Gabriella laughed.

After a short walk,they finally approached the theater,Troy offered to pay her way,but she refused,so they payed,went in,bought snacks,and sat thorough the movie.

Gabriella who seemed to display everykind of emotion during the movie,seemed to have loved,unlike Troy,who unlike what he said had never seen any of the movies before,it was ok,but it seemed to bore him.

''That was incredible.'' Said Gabriella.

''Yeah,that was...the best one yet.'' Said Troy.

''It's ok Troy,I know you did'nt like it.'' Said Gabriella.

''No no I loved it.'' Troy argued,but Gabriella smiled,knowing he really did'nt.

They walked back to Gabriella's house,where they talked about things for a while,afterwards,Troy told her bye,and she kissed him on the cheek again.

Troy got home where he was instantly approached by his father.

''Where you been Troy?'' He asked.

''Out.'' Troy replied.

''That's not what I asked,where have you been?'' Asked Jack,getting angry now.

''I saw a movie.'' Said Troy.

''Alone?'' Asked Jack.

''Does it matter?'' Asked Troy.

''HEY,don't you smart mouth me,DID YOU GO ALONE?'' Jack asked.

''No,I saw a movie with my friend.'' Said Troy.

''Who?'' Asked Jack,already knowing the answer.

''Gabriella.'' Said Troy.

''Oh did you now?'' Asked Troy.

''Yeah,and we had a great time,anything else dad.'' Troy asked.

Jack chuckled a little and said,''That's ok Troy,I'll remember this.''Then he turned around and walked away.

Troy walked up to his room,and called Chad.

''Hello.'' Said Chad.

''Hey Chad,it's Troy.'' Said...oh come do I really need to write his name again after he just introduced himself.

''Man Troy,dude you seriously missed out,this is the best game I have ever been to.'' Said Chad.

''That's cool.'' Said Troy.

''Have you been watching them?'' Asked Chad.

''Nah,been hanging out with Gabbi,going to the...movie,and...stuff.'' Said Troy,who nearly slipped and confessed he was at a spa.

''That's cool.'' Said Chad.

"Well I'm going to go shoot some hoops.'' Troy lied.

''Ok,call whenever you want,see ya man.'' Said Chad.

Troy hung the phone up,and called Gabriella.

They talked for about two minutes,before Gabriella said she was sleepy,so Troy told her good night and they hung up.

**TWO DAYS LATER...(Saturday)**

Troy had managed to work things out with his father somewhat,he actually got him to agree to let Gabriella come over today,just 2 days before school.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

''Hello Miss Montez.'' Said Jack,as he opened the door for Gabriella as she entered the house.

''Hello Mr. Bolton,I like your house.'' She said.

''Thank you.'' Said Jack,who was slightly starting to like Gabriella(not that kind of like).

''Oh hello dear,Troy is up in his room,you can go on up.'' Said Mrs. Bolton.

''Thanks.'' Said Gabriella,as she made her way up to Troy's room.

There were three rooms,one of them the door was open,Gabriella checked,sure enough it was Troy's room,she knocked first,but nothing,after a few more knocks she let herself in.

''Hello.'' She said,but nobody was in the room.

Suddenly,Troy walked in...shirtless.

''Oh sorry.'' She said,turning around,bright red,Troy doing the same.He grabbed a t-shirt and threw it on.

''I...umm did'nt know you would be here so soon,I was in the shower.'' He said.

''Oh,I'm sorry,your mom told me to come on up.'' Said Gabriella.

''It's ok.'' Said Troy.

''So,what do you want to do?'' She asked.

''Ummm,just chill,whatch some T.V.'' Said Troy,who noticed there was something different about Gabriella,she seemed...sad.

''Something wrong?'' Asked Troy.

''No no,everythings fine.'' She said.

''So,they're doing pairs tonight on American Idol,want to watch?'' Asked Gabriella.

They flipped the T.V on sat down,after about three auditions,something happenedn that niether Troy or Gabriella would forget.

''Ok,so what are you two going to be singing?'' Asked Paula.

''Were're going to sing The Start of something new." Said the blonde headed girl.(ok,if you remember,all the songs in the movie were writen by Kelsi except this one,it never really specified if it was like a hit song,or just a random one,so in this case,let's say it was a hit).

Both Troy and Gabriella just looked at each other,speachless.

After they sang their song Troy said,''Wow...they were good.''

''Yeah.'' Said Gabriella.

They sat there for a few more seconds in silence before,Troy's mom walked in.

''Hey guys.'' She said.

''Hello Mrs. Bolton.'' Said Gabriella.

''Hey mom.'' Said Troy.

''Gabriella if your mother would let you,and if you would like,you are welcome to have dinner with us.'' Said Mrs. Bolton.

''Thank you I would love that.'' Said Gabriella.

Gabriella called her mother,and she had no problem with it.

After dinner Troy offered to walk Gabriella home,but Jack interupted,"Wait a minute Troy,I feel I need to say this,Miss Montez...Gabriella,I misjudged you,I see now that you really care about Troy,and he really cares about you,so I need to say,I'm sorry,and I have nothing against you,or your and Troy's friendship." Then he stuck his hand out.

Gabriella smiled,and with tears in her eyes,shook his hand.

''Thanks dad.'' Said Troy as he hugged his father.

''And by the way,since it is the last day of spring break,Gabriella your welcome to spend the night.'' Said Mrs. Bolton.

''Really?'' Gabriella said.

Mrs. Bolton nodded.

''I'll go call my mom.'' Said Gabriella.

''Thanks mom.'' Said Troy as he and Gabriella ran up the stairs to his room.

Gabriella called her mother,and they talked it over,Miss Montez said yes,but Gabriella seemed to be disappointed.

''This is awsome.'' Said Troy.

''Yeah.'' She said.

''What's wrong?'' He asked.

''Nothing.'' She said.

So they sat around watched a litte T.V,went outside and played a little basketball(which Gabriella cheated at),and came back in,it was almost midnight so they decided to go to sleep,Mrs. Bolton made up the guest bed for Gabriella but Troy talked her into sleeping with him(not like that).

Troy was nearly asleep when he heard sniffs coming from next to him.

''Gabriella.'' He whispered.

Nothing.

He put hand on her shoulder,and gently turned her over,she was awake,and she was crying softly.

''Gabbi what's wroung?'' He asked,turning on the lamp.

''Nothing nothing,I just...nothing.'' She said.

''Is it your dad.'' He asked.

She shook her head.

''Is it school?'' He asked.

Once again,she shook her head

''Then what,if you don't tell me,I can't help you.'' Said Troy.

''I can't.'' She whispered.

''I hate seeing you like this.'' Said Troy,as he pulled her into a hug.

''Please don't be mad at me.'' She said.

''Why would I be mad?'' Asked Troy.

''Just promise me.'' She said.

''Ok I promise.'' Said Troy.''Now tell me what's wrong."

''I can't,let's just go to sleep.'' Said Gabriella.

''Ok,if that's what you want.'' Said Troy.

After about ten minutes,Gabriella had seemed to drift off to sleep,so Troy did the same.

The time was 1:49 A.M,Troy was fast asleep,so he never noticed when Gabriella slid out of bed,she started to walk out of the room,but it did'nt feel right,she turned around and walked up to Troy,she brushed some strands of hair out of his face,she knew it was'nt right,but she leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

''I love you Troy.'' She whispred,as she turned around and walked away.

**THE NEXT DAY(Sunday)**

Troy woke,rolling over to greet Gabriella,but she was gone.

He got up and checked around the house,but she seemed to have left.

''Have you seen Gabriella?'' Troy asked his mother.

''No dear,I thought she was up there with you.'' Said Mrs. Bolton.

Troy shook his head,and walked upstairs,he decided to change and go to Gabriella's house.

''I'm going to her house.'' Said Troy.

''Ok dear,be carefull,tell Gabriella she is welcome to have breakfast with us if she would like.'' Said Mrs. Bolton.

The walk to Gabriella's house was so strange,Troy felt as if he was going to a funeral,as iff he were sad,for no real reason.

He arrived at her house,he knocked on the door a few times,but nothing,so he decided to get in through the back,he climbed the tree,and made it to Gabriella's balcony.

One of her doors was open a crack.

''Gabriella.'' Troy said as knocked on it,but no answer,so he let hisself in,when he saw her room,he gasp...

It was completly empty.There was a small book in the middle of the room though,Troy picked it up,it was full of pics of himself and Gabriella,at the back of the book,there was a note that read,

_Troy,_

_I really did'nt want to have to do it this way,but if I told you face to face,you would try to stop me,so here it is.My mom was forced to relocate with her company again,even though she promised me that we would'nt have to move again,I really really really had fun with you Troy,and with everybody,I will never find anyone like you again,I'm sure of that,but pleae don't try to look for me,this is painfull enough already.In case you were wondering,I am no longer in New Mexico,and I may not even be in America anymore,so don't trouble yourself with me,I'm sure one day we will see each other again.Tell everyone I said that I love them,and I will miss them dearly._

_I will love you forever,Gabriella_

A single tear made its way down Troy's face,he dropped the book,and checked the rest of the house,sure enough all the rooms were empty.

He walked back up to her room,and collected the book,he stepped out side on her balcony,and sat down and cried,cried like there was no tommorow,this could'nt be happening,not to him,but it was,the girl he never had the courage to tell he loved was gone.

''GABRIELLAAAAAAAAAAAA" Troy shouted.He knew no matter how hard he cried,no matter how loud he shouted,nothing would ever bring her back to him...

FIN.

I would like to thank all of you guys for reading and reviewing,hey at least I rewrote it,better late than never,so tell you what,if I get 90 reviews,I'll post the "bonus footage",which contains,deleted scenes,cast interviews,and a bonus chapter entitled,''Life after love" which documents the way everyone takes the news about Gabriella leaving.If I get 150 reviews,you get a signed cast poster(lol not really),and a sequel,which documents...oh screw it just thank you all for reviewing,you know I noticed something,everyone on this website,we're like the guys from H.S.M,some of us are nice a sweet like Gabriella,and some of us are mean a cruel like Sharpay,but in the end we make each other strong,so once more I would like to thank you for reading/reviewing,I love you guys,peace.


	8. 12:00

12:00 tonight...

Are you ready?


	9. Summerslam

Well I figured this could rake in some nice reviews, so here we go, I've officially renstated this fic for an unlimited amount of new chapters, it all depends on how the reviews turn up.

It was 6:30 A.M,Troy had slept for about an hour,he never rolled off the spot Gabriella slept in last night.

''Troy,time to get up.'' Said Mrs. Bolton,knocking on his door.

Troy got out of bed,not really bothering to comb his hair.

''Good morning.'' Said Jack.

Troy sat down,not responding.

''Tired?'' Asked his father.

Troy shook his head,even though he did'nt sleep at all last night.

''What's wrong?'' Asked Jack.

''Gabriella.'' Said Troy.

Mrs and Mr. Bolton both looked at each other.

''Sweetie,I know you liked her,and even if she did'nt like you back,there are plenty of other...'' Mrs. Bolton started,but Troy cut her off,"She did like me.''

''So what's wrong?'' Asked Jack.

''She's gone." Said Troy.

''What?'' Asked Mrs. Bolton.

''Her and her mom moved.'' Said Troy.

''Troy,that's impossible,she was just here last night.'' Said Jack.

''When she left last night,she left to go meet her mom,they had already and packed and everything,she left me a note,she's gone.'' Said Troy.

''Oh honey,I'm so sorry.'' Said Mrs. Bolton.

''I just want to go to school.'' Said Troy.

''Are you sure,you don't want any breakfast?'' Asked Jack.

''No.'' Said Troy.

"Well fine.'' Said Jack,throwing his jacket on,and grabbing his coffee.

Mrs. Bolton hugged Troy and said,"Troy I'm sure she loved you very much.''

''It was just like she was just here,with me,we were having a great time,and now she's gone.'' Said Troy.

''I'm sure you two will meet again someday.'' Said Mrs. Bolton.

Troy nodded and walked out the front door.

The ride to school was pretty akward,Jack really was'nt sure what to tell his son,so they spent most of time in silence.

After about twenty minutes,they arrived,Troy hopped out of the car to be greeted by...well the whole school pretty much.

''Troy man dude you missed it this game was off the hook.'' Said Zeke.

''So where's Gabriella?'' Asked Chad.

Troy did'nt respond.

''Well?'' Asked Jason.

Troy kept walking untill he was in the building,the rest of the guys just looked at each other.

Troy walked into his first period class and sat down.

''Dude what's wrong?'' Asked Chad.

''Yeah did you and Gabriella get into a fight?'' Asked Jason.

''Guys,come here.'' Said Jack,sticking his head in the door.

The guys all walked out there, Jack told them what happened,they were all shocked.

''Troy...I'm sorry.'' Said Chad.

''Yeah me too.'' Said Zeke.

''Me three.'' Said Jason.

Ryan and Sharpay both walked into the room,Sharpay instantly walked over to Troy,who was usually chatting with Gabriella at this time.

''Ugh,move.'' She said,pushing her way through Chad and Zeke.

''Umm,Sharpay I would'nt...'' Zeke started,but Sharpay cut him off,''Excuse me,I belive I'm talking to Troy right now.''

''Hi Troy,how was your spring break?'' She asked.

Troy just glared at her.

''Well?" She asked.

He shook his head.

Ryan leaned in and whispered,"Troy, I did'nt tell her about the spa thing."

Troy shook his head again.

"So, where Gabriella." Sharpay asked sarcastically.

"Shar, ummm..." Zeke tried again, but she shoved her hand in his face.

"What is she sick?" She asked.

Once more, no response.

Chad drug Sharpay and Ryan to the door and said,"Look, Gabriella moved, Troy's heart broken, don't mess with him right now."

"No way, you joking right?" She asked.

"No, I'm dead serious, she moved, and Troy spent all spring break with her, she's really gone." He said.

"Oh wow, I feel kind of bad now...oh well, come along Ryan." Sharpay said, walking away.

Ryan just shrugged and walked away.

"Dude, if there's anything we can do..." Zeke started,

"I don't want a thing, I want my Gabbi back, but you can't do that, so no, I'm good." Troy said, forcing a bitter smile.

Zeke and Jason shrugged and walked away.

Taylor walked in and Chad immediantly greeted her with their usual kiss.

"Hey Chady, I did'nt see you all spring break." She said.

"I called you every day girl." He said, wrapping his arm around her.

"I know." She said, giggling.

"Hey Troy, where's Gabbi?" She asked, looking around for her best friend.

Chad cringed when she asked, he whispered in her ear, her eyes got huge.

"S...she's...gone?" She asked, her voive a little shakey.

Troy nodded.

"But...she..was...just here." Taylor said, eyes filling with tears.

"I..I know." Troy said.

Chad hugged Taylor as a few tears rolled down her cheek.

"I...I never got to say goodbye." She said.

"Me neither." Troy said, looking over at Gabriella's empty seat, her favorite pen still in her desk, she must have left it there over spring break.

Troy picked it up and handed it to Taylor.

She took it and smiled weakly.

"I'll never use it." She said, droping it in her purse.

"Ok ok, sit down, welcome back from spring break, I hope...MISTER DANFORTH IS THAT A CELLPHONE!" Mrs. Darbus shouted.

"No, it's a comb." He said.

"Oh...WELL PUT IT AWAY!" She said.

"Ok, class I trust you had a good Spring Break, now for...where's Gabriella, she better not dare show up late to my class." Mrs. Darbus said.

Everyone looked around a little confused.

"Oh that's not going to be a problem Mrs.Darbus, cause she's never coming back, everyone, over Spring Break, Gabriella moved, she said she's going to miss everyone." Troy said.

"Mister Bolton, I don't aprreciate you interupting my class for one of my jokes but..." Mrs. Darbus started, but the principal walked in the room, he handed her a paper, she read it and gasped.

"Well, Troy, my apologies , Miss Montez is no longer in fact enrolled with East High." Mrs. Darbus said.

Everyone looked around stunned.

After Mrs.Darbus class, the rest of the day past pretty quickly, Troy never ate lunch, he skipped free period workout, he spent most of his time in his little garden...club thingy(you know the garden on the roof from the movie).

He pulled the scrapbook out of his backpack, he flipped through the pages, it hurt, it really did to see her beauty, her smile, and to know he'll never be able to embrace her, to talk to her, ever again, just because fate was cruel to him.

The breeze splashed through his hair as he stared into the sun.

_"Gabbi."_ He thought.

Her smile was so much like that very sun, so bright, so radiant, it could cheer him up no matter what, but now, the only time he'll ever see it again, is in he dreams.

"Hey." Said a voice.

"He turned around, it was Chad.

"Hey." He said.

"So what ya doin?" He asked.

"Nothin." Troy said.

"Here, I almost forgot." Chad said, handing him something.

"What's this?" He asked.

"It was a suprise, we got to the game their early and got you an autograph jersy, Tim Duncan and Tony Parker." He said, smiling and holding it out.

Troy smiled and took it.

"You the best friend a guy could have Chad." Troy said.

"That's what they tell me." He said, grinning.

"I'm really sorry about Gabriella." He said.

"So am I." Troy said,"I mean, you made you move on Taylor, but I was to much of a chicken sh..." Troy started, but Chad cut him off,"HEY, that's my best friend your talking about, Troy, dude, she loved you, I know she did, heck, everyone could tell, you two glowed when you were around each other."

"I...I know, it's just...I miss her." Troy said, looking down.

"I know." Chad said, patting his shoulder.

"Someday, I know you two will see each other again." Chad said.

Troy smiled,"My mom told me the same thing."

"You calling me your mom?" Chad said, jumping up.

Troy smiled,"Dude your dumb, no, I was just saying."

They stood up and walked to class.

**MEANWHILE...**

"So what's your name?" Someone asked.

"Gabriella, Gabriella Montez." She said.

"Oh Gabriella, that's a pretty name." The girl said.

"You kind of remind me of one of my old friends, what's your name?" She asked.

"Maddie, and you kind of remind me of one of mine, her name was Corrie." The blonde girl said.

They both smiled.

"So welcome to the school Gabriella, your gonna have a great time." Maddie said sarcastically.

"Maddie, I need...who's this?" Another girl asked.

"This is Gabriella, she's new." Maddie said.

"Hi." She said smiling.

"Hi, I'm London Tipton, the London Tipton." She said, striking a pose.

"Hmmm, never heard of you, sorry." She said.

"UGH, oh no she did'nt." London said.

Maddie and Gabriella giggled.

"So, where you from?" Maddie asked.

"Albuquerque." Gabriella responded.

"Oh cool." Maddie said.

Gabriella sighed and looked down.

"What's wrong?" Maddie asked.

"I just miss my boy...errr, my friend." She said.

"I'm sorry." Maddie said.

"It's ok, I'm looking forward to a fresh start here in Boston." She said.

"I'm sure your gonna do just fine." Maddie said smiling.

Gabriella smiled back.

**2 DAYS LATER...**

Everyone had adjusted to the loss of Gabriella, but Troy was still heartbroken.

"Hey Troy." Taylor said, sitting next to him.

"Hey." He said.

"You ok?" She asked.

"I...I'm fine." He said.

"Troy, your not fine you have'nt eaten lunch all week, your not showing up to practice, we're worried about you Troy." She said.

"I'm not sure if Chad put you up to this, but it's not gonna help, I'm sorry, I'm not hunrgy, and basketball's getting old." He said.

Taylor shook her head, and walked away.

The rest of the day, Troy spent trying to avoid everyone, but once more Chad caught up to him.

"Hey man." He said.

"Hey." Troy said.

"Um, we're having a party this weekend, your invited, if you wanna come." He said.

Troy shook his head sadly.

"Oh come on, your gonna have to move on sometime." Chad said.

"It's not that easy, what if Taylor just diappered forever, would you get over it?" Troy asked.

"Dude don't even joke like that." Chad said, a serious look emerging on his face.

Troy shook his head.

"You'll never understand, no one will." He said sadly.

Chad sighed and patted Troy's back.

"I mean...I did'nt even get to say goodbye." A few tears beging to form.

"It does'nt matter what was or was'nt said, the point is, she loves you, you love her, that's all that matters, right?" He asked.

Troy nodded slowly.

"See, it'll take a while, but things are gonna be ok." Chad said.

"But I...I just can't make it without her." Troy said.

"Come on buddy, there will be other girls." He said.

"It's not about "a girl", it's about Gabriella." Troy said.

"Look man, I know you love her, but please, not for me, but for yourself, just try to eat something." Chad said.

"I'm not hungry." Troy said

"Come on, I got your lucky mug..." Chad said, holding it out.

"I don't want the stupid mug." Troy said.

"Ok fine, no lucky mug for you." Chad said.

"OK OK." Troy said, snatching the mug.

"What's in this?" He asked.

"Espresso, they put a machine in the lunchroom, but you would'nt know since you've sort of been living up here for the past week." Chad said.

"Yeah yeah." Troy grumbled, sipping the coffee.

"So you wanna come to my party this weekend?" Chad asked.

"I just don't want to." Troy said.

"Oh come on." Chad said.

Suddenly Chad grinned.

"Ok fine, if you don't go, I'll tell Sharpay about your secret hiding place." He said.

"Oh man...fine." Troy said.

"Ok, then see ya Saturday, and if you don't show, I'm warning you once, and only once, this place is about to freeze over." He said.

"Ok ok, I'll be at your stupid party." Troy said, slurping the espresso.

Chad walked away, but Troy stayed in his spot.

_"I hate Chad."_ Troy thought.

**Over In Boston...**

"Oh, this is nice." Gabriella said, stepping inside of the Tipton.

"Oh the charm wares off after a year of seeing this place every stinkin day." Maddie said, unfolding a stack of new papers.

"I like Boston, in fact, I love it, I'm really having fun here, all thanks to you." Gabriella smiled.

"Well you know I try." Maddie smiled back.

"But the only thing wrong with our school is..." Gabriela started, but Maddie cut her off.

"Ugh, the nuns right?"

"Well, umm, no..." Gabriella tried, but Maddie cut her off again.

"Oh, the homework." She said.

"No, these skirts, could they be any shorter?" She asked, pulling hers down.

"Oh, try wearing that...tissue all day, then having to wear another, EVEN SHORTER skirt, with a obsessed teenage boy staring at you all day." Maddie said.

"Who..." Gabriella started, but someone cut her off.

"Hey sweet thang." A blonde boy said, and identical boy emerging behind him.

"Oh my gosh how cute are they?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah yeah, London's over there." Zach said.

"No Zach, this is'nt Corrie, it's Gabriella, she's new to Boston." Maddie said.

"Oh really now." Zach said.

"Hello, I'm Cody." The other blonde said.

"Hi Cody." She said.

"And I'm Zach." The other blonde said.

"Zach and Cody, how cute." Gabriella said.

The two boys looked at each other and grinned.

"Ugh, she means cute like a bunny rabbit or kitty cat cute, not like Orlando Bloom cute." Maddie said.

"Man!" Zach said.

"So close." Cody said.

"Hmm, did I say something wrong?" Gabriella asked.

"Nah, those two just really need girlfriends." Maddie said as the two boys walked through the lobby.

"So, London's having this little mini party in her suite this weekend, you wanna come?" Maddie asked.

"Ummm, Ok." Gabriella said,"But I'll have to ask my mom, but I'm sure she'll be cool with it."

Maddie smiled.

Two days later.(July 29)

Troy threw a dress shirt on and walked downstairs.

"Son, where ya going?" Jack asked.

"To Chad's party." Troy said.

"Oh..ok, is there gonna be any drinking?" He asked.

"Yeah, Coke and Sprite." Troy said.

"Ok son, have a good time, be home by midnight."Jack grinned.

Troy walked to Chad's house which was only a few blocks away from his.

"Hey Troy." Jason said.

"Hey J." Troy said.

"What's up, good to see you made it." Zeke said, arm around Sharpay.

"Yeah well I had my...reasons." Troy said, eyeing Sharpay.

"Troy dude, man am I glad you showed." Chad said.

"Yeah yeah." Troy grumbled, sitting next to Taylor.

"Hi Troy."

"Hey Taylor."

"So...there sure are alot of girls here...girls without dates...oh my goodness, wat do we have here?" Chad asked.

"Why, it appears to be Troy Bolton, every girls dream date." Taylor said.

Troy raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, would you like to dance with this guy?" Chad asked, pulling a girl next to Troy.

"Oh my gosh, like, sure." She said.

"Sorry sweetheart." Troy said, walking away.

Taylor and Chad frowned and the girl walked away.

He walked outside and sat down in Chad's backyard.

"Oh come on dude, please come in." Chad said.

"You told me I had to be here, you never said I had to be inside." Troy said.

"Well...whatever, just eat a little something." Chad said, walking back inside.

Troy nodded and layed back on the cool grass.

**Meanwhile**

London and Maddie were sitting in London's suite, Gabriella was on the balcony.

"I know, and then he totally...hey, where's Gabriella?" Maddie asked.

"She'a been standing on the balcony this whole time." London said.

"Hey Gabriella, you ok." Maddie asked.

"What...oh, y...yeah, I'm fine." She said, brushing a few tears away quickly.

"Why are you crying?

"I...I'm sorry, I should'nt have came, I've got alot of thing on my mind right now." Gabriella said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you can come talk with me and London about it if you want." Maddie said.

"It's ok, I just want to be alone right now." Gabriella said, sitting down.

"Ok, we'll be in here if you want to talk about it." Maddie said.

Gabriella nodded.

Maddie walked back in London's suite and frowned.

Gabriella looked around the lit up night sky as a few tears trickled down her cheeks.

_The screen splits in half, the other half shows Troy back in New Mexico._

"Troy." Gabriella whispered.

"Gabbi." Troy whispered.

They were both looking at the moon as they said this.

"I love you Troy...I miss you." Gabriella whispered in the wind.

Screen cuts Gabriella off.

Troy brushed a tear away and stood up.

He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, he really did'nt feel like staying at Chad's party, and he really did'nt feel like fighting through the crowd just to tell Chad he was leaving, so he decided to call him.

Troy went for Chad's number in his phonebook, but ended up accidentally deleting it.

"Shoot." Troy said, dialing the number.

Suddenly the screech of a tire caused Troy to look up, he accidentally dialed a five instead of a six.

_The word **Fate** flashes across the screen._

Troy pressed the phone to his ear and looked down sadly.

"Hello caller number seven, what's your name?" A strange voice asked on the other line.

"Ummm, I think I have the wrong number." Troy said.

"Oh no, you've got the right number, now can we have your name?" The man asked.

"Troy."

"Well Troy, you and five of your friends have just won front row tickets to WWE's Summerslam live in **Boston**, Massachusetts, Sunday, August 20!" The man said.

"Who is this?" Troy asked, his breathing becoming raspy.

"This is D.J Atom Smasher here with 104.1 jams, all rock, all day, also you've won ten thousand dollars in spending cash and rooms for six in the luxurious** Tipton **Hotel." He said.

Troy began to tremble.

"C...could you hold please?" He asked.

"No problem." The DJ said.

Troy calmly placed his hand over the reciever and turned around slowly.

"CHAAAAAAAAD!" He screamed running in the house.

"What what?" Chad asked.

"WE'RE GOING TO SUMMERSLAM!" Troy shouted.

Yup, sorry for the delay, and this **is'nt** going to become a wrestling fic or anything, I just thought that would be a good excuse for Troy going to Boston, also if you check, Summerslam is actually going to be in Boston this year so...yeah, anyway, I'll trust you people to review...

**  
**


	10. Departure

"What?" Chad asked.

"SUMMERSLAM!" Troy said.

Chad looked around confused.

"Summerslam 98, Stone Cold pins Undertaker to win the world title, ring any bells?" Troy asked.

"Oh yeah, man we wanted to go to that show so bad, and then Triple H fought..." Chad looked up slowly,"Good God." He whispered.

Troy noded slowly.

"WE'RE GOING TO SUMMERSLAM!" Chad shouted.

"I KNOW!" Troy shouted back.

"What Summerslam?" Taylor asked.

"Ugh, some stupid wrestling show." Sharpay said.

Ryan leaned over and whispered something in her ear.

"OH MY GOD WE'RE GONNA SEE RANDY ORTON, I LOVE HIM I HAVE TO GO I HAVE TO GO!" She shouted jumping up and down.

"The guy said I won sic tickets, rooms for six at some hotel, and ten thousand bucks." He said.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so happy for you!" Tayloy exclaimed, hugging him.

"Yeah man, that's sweet." Zeke said.

"Yeah, so who you taking?" Ryan asked.

"Well, Me, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Ryan, and...gee, let me think...I dunno, there's this one guy I had in mind, let me see, well, he bakes for one thing." Troy said.

Zeke smiled and playfully punched his arm,"This is gonna be tight."

"Yeah, it's gonna be the best." Sharpay said, clapping her hands.

"Oh crud." Troy said, taking his phone off mute.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Yes." The D.J said.

"Ok so how do I get them?" He asked.

"Give us your name, number, and be to the station tommorow to pick them up." He said.

"Troy Bolton, 783-0708, 1113, Willowbanks." He said.

"Ok, sounds good, I'll see you tommorow." He said.

"Yes sir." Troy smiled, hanging up the phone.

"I can't belive you won, how'd you do it?" Chad asked, following Troy outside.

"I was trying to call you, I misdialed your number abd bam, free money, tickets, and hotel rooms."

"Nice." Chad said.

They stood in silence for a few minutes.

"Thanks." Troy mumbled.

"For what?" Chad asked.

"For everything, you, and Taylor were there for me when I needed you, thank you." He said.

"Naaaah, come on, were like brothers, brothers do brothers favors, and...stuff." He said, patting his back.

"Well either way, half of that money's yours." Troy said.

"T..Troy, I...I can't, it's yours, you won it." He said.

"No no, remember, brothers share." Troy nodded.

"Well I can't argue with logic...or free money." Chad grinned.

"Come on." Troy said, leading him inside.

"Hey Troy, I got an idea, why don't you sell the other ticket." Ryan said.

"Yeah, I you could make a whole lot of money." Taylor said.

"I don't need it, I'll just give it away." Troy said.

"BAM, right here." Jason said.

"Ugh, JASON!" Kelsi said, punching his arm.

"What, I'll get you a ticket." Jason said.

"Or you could just sneak her in your pocket." Chad said.

Everyone laughed and Kelsi playfully slapped his arm.

"So are you sure we're going to see Randy Orton?" Sharpay asked.

"Yes, accoring to the internet sources, Randy "The Legend Killer" Orton, is scheduled to wrestle the Legendary Hulk Hogan at Summerslam, WWE plans to stedily progress the fued in the next coulple of weeks." Ryan said.

Everyone stared at him, mouth agape.

"Where do you get this?" Chad asked.

"I was bored one night." Ryan said.

"Wow." Sharpay whispered.

"Yeah...so, anyway, I guess we'll be leaving in a few weeks." Troy smiled.

...A Few weeks later.

"Oh...man, did you see that, I did'nt think he could even wrestle anymore." Chad said.

"Yeah dude, Sabu's sweet, it's just been a while, I can't wait to see this live." Jason said.

"Seriously." Troy said, handing Chad a bowl of popcorn, never taking his eyes off the T.V screen, which was showing Raw(A WWE show, there will obviously be..some refrence to wrestling in this fic, but please please don't tune it out).

"Awww, look, they look like little kids." Taylor giggled.

"Yeah, it sure is good to see Troy happy again." Ryan said.

"Yup." Sharpay nodded.

"So when is that thing?" Kelsi asked.

"Tommorow." Ryan said.

"TOMMOROW! Why did'nt Jason tell me, I better go pack." She said, rushing away.

Tommorow

"Our little Troy, I remember when you were so little, now off to Boston with your friends." Mrs. Boltin said, hugging him.

"O...ok, you do this evertime I go somewhere." He said, patting her back.

"Ok Kellie, let the boy go." Jack said.

"Ok, he carefull sweetheart, call us, brush your teeth, don't forget to call, don't talk to strangers, did I mention call, be..." She began, but Troy cut her off,"MOM, I'm seventeen, I'll be fine, I'm surrounded by my friends, ok, I'll be fine."

"Ok sweetie, be carefull, bye." She said.

"Be sure to work on that double reverse lay up." Jack called.

Troy waved and climbed on the plane and sat next to Chad.

"Dude this is so sweet, I can't belive I'm on a plane." Chad said.

"Y..yeah." Troy sighed, looking at a flight attendant with a name tag that read...Gabriella(It's not her, just a coincidence).

"Something wrong?" Chad asked.

"No...no, I'm fine." He said.

Meanwhile.

"LONDON, ARE YOU ALMOST READY?" Maddie shouted.

"What takes her so long?" Gabriella asked.

"Beats me." maddie shrugged.

"Sorry, just gotta look...perfect for MY Randy." She said.

"Tell me who Randy is again." Gabriella said.

"He's London's dream." Maddie said.

"Duh, not to mention the best wrestler like...ever." She said.

"Oh please, like you even know anything about wrestling." Maddie said.

"Ugh yeah, two naked guys fight untill one of them dies and the other wins and has his cool music played." London smiled.

Maddie rolled her eyes and Gabriella looked around confused.

"I've never seen wrestling before." Gabriella said.

"Oh, your gonna have so much fun, I've never been to a live event before, but when I was little I watched it every night with my family, and I still do...if I'm not working, or doing homework, or keeping her out trouble." Maddie guestured towards London.

Gabriella smiled,"Well I can see how that can be a distraction."

"Oh yeah." Maddie laughed as they walked out of the suite.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. I'd rather watch Ryan throw up

The plane ride was pretty long, long and boring.

"Dude, I can't wait to get to Boston." Chad said.

Troy pulled out a piece of paper and and scribbled something down on it.

"What's that?" Chad asked.

"It's just the recounts of how many times you've told me that, so far we're up to three hundred and eleven, keep going, you might break a record!" Troy said.

Chad grinned,"Sorry dude, I've just never been to Boston."

"One time, me and Ryan we're in Boston, for a theater program, and Ryan got lost." Sharpay said.

"Really? What happened?" Taylor asked.

"Nobody knew except me, we came all the way back to New Mexico without him." She said as everyone began to laugh.

"Hey, I remember that." Ryan smiled.

Suddenly his smile faded.

"Oh gosh I gotta go." He said, rushing the restroom.

"What's wrong with him?" Jason asked.

"He just get's air sick, he throws up ever seven minutes." Sharpay said.

"Ouch." Kelsi said.

"Man that's lame, huh Troy?" Chad said.

Troy...TROY!" Chad said, shoving him.

"Wh...wh...sorry, what?" Troy asked.

"Dude, you've been staring at that chick in the next row the whole flight, if your gonna make a move..." Chad began.

"No no, she...she uhhh, she just reminds me of...you know." Troy sighed, looking down.

"Oh dude, come on Troy, don't think about her, we're almost in Boston, Summerslam, come on, be happy!" Chad said.

"I guess so." Troy sighed.

"Look, let's watch a movie." Taylor said.

"Sounds like a great idea Tay." Chad winked.

"Ok, they have, Plane Crashes caught on tape or 9/11, The Real Story." She said.

Everyone's eyes grew huge.

"Or, we could...oh, here's one, it's called, High School Musical." She said.

Troy thought for a second,"I'd rather watch Ryan throw up."

"Yeah." Everyone said.

"Attention, this is your captain speaking, we have almost approached our destination, please fashion your seatbelts until we land." The pilot said over the intercom.

"See, we're already here." Taylor said.

"Yay." Troy said in a dull tone.

**Twenty minutes later **

The plane had landed safetly and everyone had made it out, they were retrieving their baggage.

"Man, Boston's sweet." Chad said.

"Uhh Chad, you've only seen it's airport." Taylor said.

"Yeah, but...the enviroment." He said.

"What? Heavily armed guards?" Sharpay asked.

"No, it's just the smell." Chad said.

"Electronics store and old coffee?" Ryan asked,"Coffee...oh God!" He said, rushing to the restroom.

"Never mind." Chad sighed.

"Well here's my stuff, yall's can't be far behind." Kelsi said.

"Yeah, here's mine." Troy said.

"Got mine." Sharpay said,"And Ryan's, ugh, here Chad." She said, tossing Ryan's bag to him.

"Man." Chad said, taking it.

"Well, I guess we should go check in at the hotel." Troy said.

"Sounds cool, when's the show?" Chad asked.

"Tommorow." Troy said.

"TOMMOROW!" Maddie scremed.

Camera cuts to Maddie, London, and Gabriella all standing in frount of a sports arena.

"Yeah, but I wanted to get here early, just in case my Randy shows up." London said.

"Well you can wait alone, Gabriella and I are going home." She said.

"NO, wait, I'll go back with you guys, if you stay the night." London said,"But we have to be the first ones here tommrow.

"Fine, let's just go." Maddie said.

"Fine, lets just go." Chad said, walking out of the terminal.

Camera cuts back the Troy and the rest of the gang.

"Ok ok." Ryan said, tying his shoe.

"Come on Ryan." Sharpay said, rushing to stop a cab.

"Hold on." Ryan said.

"Hold on." Gabriella called.

"Hurry up, I hate the airport, it's so loud." Maddie said as they came to a corner.

"Well fine, catch your own cab!" Sharpay shouted, leaving Ryan all alone.

"Man." He said, finally fixing his shoe, he picked his bag up and rushed around the corner, only to run into three girls...


	12. Author's Note

In a very strange decision, I've began a process I like to think of as "story refurbishing". It begins with "Spring Break". Basically what I'm doing is going back, editing, adding, and taking away from my older(crappier) stories, and replacing the old chapter with "fictionally remastered" chapters. I'm starting with chapter 1 and going to the end. So far chapter 1 and 2 are done. Hope you enjoy. Review if you wish.


End file.
